Picture proof
by Moonshadow Swiftpaw
Summary: Atemis fowl, harry potter Xover. When Artemis tries to track down a mysterious painting The carefully concealed fairy and wizarding worlds collide with disasterous results.


(Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis fowl or Harry potter. However any characters you don't recognize I probably made up for my own evil purposes.)

Full description: This is set after Artemis Fowl: The Opal deception, and Harry potter and the half blood prince. When Artemis decides to track down a mysterious painting entitled Men and magic, he ends up getting a lot more than he bargained for when he runs across the paintings last rumored owner. With the revealing of a collection of old paintings the carefully concealed worlds of faeries, and wizards will collide with disastrous results.

A/N: Sorry about how short this is. Just consider it… and introduction of sorts. And try to disregard the name. I have a knack for not being able to name stories.

**Haven**

"Artemis Fowl please tell me you didn't just use mud men and magic in the same sentence." Holly stared belligerently at her Communicator's view screen.

"I didn't Holly, I said men and magic." Artemis' voice crackled through the Communicator broken in places by static. Since Holly had left the L.E.P. more than a year ago Commander Sool had been trying everything in his power to make her life miserable. One of his more recent attempts was to cut Holly's connection to the surface, and to Artemis. He'd claimed that having a civilian in connection with a crime lord could have adverse effects on Haven and the council agreed. But Holly was not completely without allies. Foaly who still had his job simply because he was the only one fully qualified had managed to secure Holly a line.

Unfortunately since it was essential the line not be discovered Foaly had, had to secure her line manually over the old network that had been scrapped in favor of a faster system. Other than creating more disturbance in the human worldthe new systemwas virtually better in every way.

Foaly had onlykept the old network running out of pure paranoia. He was convinced that one day they'd become dangerously close to being discovered and have to shut down activity on the new "improved" Acuranet system. In this case Foaly could easily shift activity back to the old program. It had less power diverted to it's communications system as was made painfully obvious by Holly's faulty connection, but it would keep the essentials running and possibly prevent mass Chaos in Haven should anything go wrong.

"Men and Magic?" Holly scoffed staring scornfully into the view screen of her communicator. "You can't be serious."

"I'm perfectly serious Holly. Human's are not completely devoid of imagination. The idea of magic did occur to us, and would have eventually despite fairy interference. The painting, as I was saying is called _Men and Magic._ It's only rumored to exist of course." He paused as Holly heaved an incredulous sigh. "It's supposed to be a painting by Patrick Dockerson, A little known artist who was supposed to have painted elaborate fanciful paintings the like of which sold for millions.

"So why isn't he famous? I never once saw his name mentioned in the L.E.P. archives." She glanced behind her to Mulch who was tittering away busily at the fridge. "Mulch you're the resident expert on all things expensive have you heard of this Patrick Dockerson?"

"Not a whiff Holly" he replied with a muffled voice. He hadn't bothered to extract his head from the fridge.

"Hold on Holly I'm getting to that. Apparently despite the quality of his art he never became famous or even widely known. In fact I've only found three sources that mention either him or the painting. Only one of them went into any detail. There is no picture evidence that the painting exists… Only a few rumors. There's another name that I've found mentioned in all three of those sources. Carlos D. Finche. See if you can't find anything on him, I performed a search and didn't find anything worthwhile."

"I'll have Foaly search the archives. If the painting has the word magic in it Foaly will find something. Artemis… who tipped us off about the existence of this painting?"

"This is a personal endeavor Holly. I ran across it on my own."

"But Artemis we have clients!"

"Clients or not I think I deserve a little time to pursue my own interests once in awhile. Mother and father have me attending Private school now. Between school and clients I've had almost no time for my own enjoyment."

"You seem to enjoy your work very much Artemis. And I already knew about the Private school. The L.E.P. still keeps tabs on you. Foaly clued me in."

"Well that's not entirely unexpected." He paused for a moment and glanced to the side. "Holly I've got to go. Mother has sent Butler to fetch me for breakfast. Have Foaly perform that search and return the results to me when I arrive home from school. Good bye Holly" Holly had barely had a chance to choke out a quick goodbye before she heard a quiet click and Artemis's face flicked off the screen. This had been more frequent recently. Artemis had been rushing off at the drop of the hat.

"I don't get it…" Holly massaged her temple with her forefingers.

"Whassat?" Mulch grunted through a mouthful of food causing bits to spray onto the table in front of him. Holly looked away in disgust making a mental note to have him address the mess later.

"What I mean is that Artemis is pursuing this case on his own. It's simply unlike him."

"What are you talking about?" The Dwarf griped after swallowing his mouthful. "Artemis starts personal projects all the time."

"Yes, when business is slow. Right now we have so many clients we don't know what to do with ourselves. Artemis knows better than to tack on something personal as well. It's too much extra work."

"Well now that you mention it…" Mulch took a moment to mull the idea over. "He must have some reason that he's not telling us."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Holly heaved a sigh and let herself fall back onto the sofa. It wasn't a particularly comfortable sofa, but it did its job well enough. Eco-foam was manufacured purely for function. Haven didn't have so many resources anymore, and Eco-foam was not only uncomfortable but abundant and cost effective. Therefore the majority of all affordable furniture in haven was manufactured using Eco-foam. Holly closed her eyes. She would contact Foaly in a moment, but for now she was feeling rather drained. She'd just rest now.

(Again I apologize for the short chapter. Hopefully this got you intrigued at least. Please review. it's nice to know people are reading. Thank you!)


End file.
